Interludes
by xiamei
Summary: Inspired from a series I was supposed to write… Interludes in the life of Niwa Daisuke... among others SatoshiDaisuke friendship, shounenai if you squint. Rated T JUST in case. Sorry for the strange summary.
1. Spring

INTERLUDES

Inspired from a series I was supposed to write… these were supposed to be interludes in the story, short drabbles pertaining to the times between the end of the anime (because the manga is still ongoing) and the start of my fanfiction. There are supposed to be seven all in all, but… I might just end with five. Note: Mostly Sato/Dai friendship turned shounen-ai hints if you squint. Oh, and I'll be throwing in a Dark/Krad one a bit later for G Angel. :)

* * *

1. Spring (140 words)

Satoshi disliked spring. It was the time of the year when the weather couldn't seem to decide what it wanted to be. Cold one day, hot another. Satoshi's blood pressure just wasn't compatible with the rapid changes, so he hated it.

He disliked autumn as well, but not as much as spring. At least, in autumn, there were no hour-long assemblies and new classmates or new teachers. In autumn, he could concentrate on regulating his temperature without having to worry about overeager classmates and teachers. In autumn, he could watch and feel the red leaves falling around him…

But recently, Satoshi hasn't minded spring all that much. How could he, when Daisuke liked to barge into his house every school morning to feed him before they left, together, for the campus?

No, Satoshi decided. Spring wasn't that bad at all.

* * *

school, in Japan, begins in April, the beginning of Spring. 

btw, I'm sorry I can't really update anything often... I'm too busy and too often sick to do so...


	2. Falling Out

INTERLUDES

There WILL be at least seven interludes...

Note: Mostly Sato/Dai friendship turned shounen-ai hints if you squint. Oh, and I'll be throwing in a Dark/Krad one a bit later for G Angel. :)

* * *

2. Falling Out (145 words) 

When Riku and Daisuke got together, everyone thought it was a match made in heaven. They managed a year without quarrels, disappointments, or tantrums, and got together famously well. Nearing the end of their final year of Junior High, however, everyone was surprised to hear that the favorite couple were no longer together.

Rumors flew, speculations arose. Muttered tales of everything from Riku's supposed infidelity to Daisuke's supposed orientation ran amok. It took an irate Saehara Takeshi printing a three-sentence article with font large enough to encompass the whole editorial section of the school paper to lay these gossips to rest.

**_THE REAL REASON. STICK TO IT!_**

**_Daisuke and Riku decided that they liked each other as FRIENDS. In retrospect, that was probably why they never fought. Can everyone PLEASE leave them alone now?_**

Takeshi, for all his strange quirks, is a truly good friend.

* * *

well, I like Takeshi, so… anyway, he's now the editor-in-chief of the school paper, so he had the power to do what he did (actually, it was an abuse of power, but… he got annoyed at all the submissions to the paper about speculation on the breakup) 

HELP! (Did that get anyone's attention?) Does anybody know Funabashi and Sekimoto's given names? I can't seem to find them... >. I need the names for some of the next few interludes.

Much thanks to Shimmering Solitude for reviewing:) (Was the shounen-ai really that obvious?)


	3. On Friendship

3. On Friendship (300 words)

---The drabbles are getting progressively longer... uh-oh.

* * *

Daisuke had always wanted to be Satoshi's friend. Even though Satoshi's purpose was to capture Dark, and even when every moment of their companionship threatened the appearance of Krad. 

Satoshi has and will always be important to Daisuke, even if neither knew why.

Takeshi found the budding friendship vastly amusing. It was funny how Daisuke skittered around the taller boy, how proud and happy he became when Satoshi complimented or spoke to him, and how deflated the redhead became when the older boy ignored him. It was entertaining to see the flicker of a smile in the vaunted "ice prince's" eyes whenever he saw Daisuke, and the slight crease between the impassive boy's brows whenever the lively boy did something that could well be considered as stupid or got hurt. It was heartwarming to know that his oldest pal had managed to find such a great friend in Satoshi.

Sekimoto, Saehara, and Niwa had always spent their time together. Even though they were always called "best friends", Daisuke had always been apart, always had this different air about him. So when Daisuke expressed his want to start eating with Satoshi, Takeshi elbowed Masahiro to stem a likely protest, and simply joked about having to cook lunch now that Daisuke was bringing his bountiful Emiko-prepared food to other horizons. For a moment, Daisuke frowned and looked unsure, and Takeshi had to hastily convince the younger boy that he didn't mind cooking and packing lunch himself, rambling about having to get used to it because it was essential for a reporter.

The next day, when Niwa happily shared his food with the confounded Hiwatari, Sekimoto understood Saehara's eager support. He'd never seen either of them look so happy, even if it _was_ just a small twitch of the corner on Hiwatari's lips.

* * *

...The way I see it, since Takeshi's an aspiring reporter, he should be very observant. Even if it doesn't seem like it... and I found Sekimoto's first name from a site that listed DNAngel's voice actors and such... T-T Does anyone know the given name of Satoshi's adoptive father? I can't seem to remember (it's not in the manga, but I think it's mentioned in the anime. Seiichirou? Keiichirou? Something like that?) 

Kawsek: What's with the throwing chocolate bit? (not that I don't like it)

kyo's little koneko: Thanks. Sorry if you can't stand Takeshi... coz he's a main player here, and in the next drabble too...

Misoka Mine: Thanks. :) Hahah, Daisuke probably makes everyone feel better... :P As for Takeshi... I like my view of him so much that he's a main player in 3 out of 7 drabbles... :P


	4. Daisuke's Pet

4. Daisuke's Pet (460 words)

* * *

Niwa Emiko always made it a point that Daisuke ate well. He was, after all, a Niwa; and so had to go through vigorous daily training. Furthermore, Dark was destined to manifest in the child… and would consequently need all the energy he could get. 

It was understandable; therefore, that Daisuke was quite paranoid about Satoshi's health – considering how little the commander in chief ate everyday.

Daisuke made it his personal mission to see to it that Satoshi was well-fed. He ate with Satoshi every lunch period, extra large obento in tow, and refused to take a bite until the other boy promised to eat. Soon enough, Satoshi no longer attempted to refuse the shared lunches, and gave up on buying his convenience store meat buns daily.

And then, Daisuke found out that Satoshi _never_ ate breakfast…

It was funny, really. Daisuke started bringing breakfast to Satoshi every morning on the way to school (those were the only days Emiko was not prone to suspect anything), and Satoshi didn't have the heart to tell the redhead that he disliked eating in the morning.

The supreme commander got used to it eventually. It helped that Daisuke stopped bringing too much food after that first time…

After less than a month of Daisuke knocking, food in tow, at his door every morning between 7 to 7:30; Satoshi decided that he would be better off coughing up his spare house key and bought enough breakfast food to last the both of them for a month. He couldn't be leeching off of Daisuke forever, after all… and Daisuke _did_ actually enjoy cooking. Besides, Satoshi didn't think he could stand getting up to open the door for Daisuke without his body giving up on him for much longer.

Saehara Jr., being who he was, found out about all this eventually. Laughing, he told the two that Satoshi was rather like Daisuke's pet. After all, Daisuke brought him everywhere, (attempted to) coddle him, most definitely fussed over him, and fed him twice a day. Meanwhile, Satoshi followed quite willingly, (almost) never complained, and was "freakishly

protective" of the readhead. Daisuke spluttered and turned beet red, while Satoshi glared at Saehara, presumably for making the other boy feel embarrassed. (Personally, Takeshi thought that the supreme commander actually agreed with him.)

After practically a month, however, of Daisuke's embarrassment and Satoshi's constantly evil and nerve-wracking glare (as well as Satoshi keeping his hand on Daisuke's shoulder to reassure the smaller boy at all times, and a number of uncannily sweet and fluffy gestures); Takeshi openly decided that he was wrong about Satoshi being Daisuke's pet.

… And this time, he knew not to say out loud that he rather thought that Daisuke was quite like Satoshi's wife, instead.

* * *

--awww. Poor sato. Hypotension sucks. Greatly. Take my word for it. 

kyo's little koneko: Thanks:) I'm touched :)

kawsek: Waiii! More chocolate for me :)


	5. Eternity

5. Eternity (Dark and Krad special) (235 words... yes! It's not getting anymore longer!)

Dedicated to: Gunning Angel. Belated Happy Birthday!

* * *

Dark and Krad have always been, and will always be together. It was one of those facts in life that could never be changed. As sure as the sun rising, the moon waxing, waning… Dark and Krad would always be together, for eternity. 

Krad's mission in life is to catch, to 'kill', Dark. Dark, who's mission was to steal, to seal, and to avoid capture, certainly enjoyed the latter most.

Krad was possessive. He disliked the distance he perceived between himself and his 'constant', no matter what people may think, and no matter what may happen. And so, he chased after Dark, and attempted 'death'. After all, if he 'killed' Dark, then they may never have to endure this parting so heartily forced upon them.

Dark was playful. For him, their brief moments of 'living' provided something that their 'rest' never could. Dark preferred 'life'. After all, it was the time he most _felt_. He felt closest to his 'constant' in life, _with_ life, rather than the dark emptiness they resided in during 'rest'.

Krad was a 'hunter' who needed his 'prey'. Dark was a 'thief' that enjoyed the 'chase'. They were immensely different, opposites in every way, but, in the end, they sought after the same.

Dark and Krad lived together, rested together… and at the end of eternity, will disappear together. This was a fact neither could, nor want, to change. For eternity.

* * *

GA! Here you go. I'm sorry it's not that good... It was hard to do... I promise I'll try to write more for you... and I'll get to that RoyxEd one someday...

#a VERY slight change has been made to "On Friendship"... due to the discovery that Sekimoto's first name is "Masahiro"...


	6. Picture Perfect

This time, I have no good excuse for posting late. If you want the truth, I actually forgot that I haven't posted the last two chapters yet. The last part of this drabble series, starring Niwa Kosuke, will be posted as soon as I type it up.

I hope you enjoy this drabble. I'll have to warn you though, it isn't that good. T-T I'm really, REALLY sorry!

Disclaimer: (oh, fart. I've been neglecting this, haven't I?) DNAngel and all characters are owned by Yukiru Sugisaki. And my name is definitely not Japanese.

* * *

6. Picture Perfect – A Keiji Saga Special (485 words)

After going through all the trouble to lose Funabashi in order to pursue Niwa Daisuke, Saga Keiji would definitely NOT back down. He did NOT escape from his goody-two-shoes bodyguard for nothing. Unlike Funabashi, Keiji had absolutely no qualms about… persuading… such a _good potential _into signing a blasted contract. He was, simply put, going to do _anything_ necessary to get that signature, even WITH _that guy_ around…

Keiji's brow twitched. He was the multimillionaire child prodigy director of the renowned Saga Corporation. He was _not_ afraid of a pale, frail-looking former police commander like Hiwatari Satoshi. Even if said police commander _was_ admittedly pretty scary… with the eyes… and the face… and all. Even if Satoshi could possibly still have the power to send him to jail regardless if Keiji didn't actually do things that were _strictly_ illegal…

Keiji frowned. Hiwatari didn't look like the type of guy who tolerated even just the bending of rules. It was just his luck that the day he managed to shake Funabashi off was the day Niwa was hanging around with such an imposing character. Perhaps he could just try again later?

The young Saga heir let out a long-suffering sigh. Fat chance of _that_ happening. He's already 'innocently passed by' Daisuke's home and school practically numerous times, and yet he _always_ found the two together. At this point, Keiji was happily entertaining the idea that the only time they were apart was when they were sleeping…

_/Che. Maybe not even **then**…/_

Keiji Saga has once told Harada Riku that Daisuke looked best when he was with her. Back then, he actually considered this a fact. But then… at that time, he'd never ever seen the Niwa with the frigid boy that was Hiwatari.

…Even though Niwa always smiled, he never looked quite as happy as Keiji had seen him recently. _With Satoshi_.

_/Niwa Daisuke… definitely looked best when he was with Hiwatari Satoshi./_

And… Hiwatari always frowned, but he never quite looked as unhappy when he was with Niwa. In fact, Keiji could go as far as saying that Satoshi even _smiled_ once in a while, and that he had a distinctly mushy happy-and-contented look if one stared hard and long enough.

_/It was also very much the same the other way around./_

Suddenly, the young director smirked. Perhaps he could 'sway' Hiwatari to work for him as well? If he managed to do that, bagging Daisuke was 100 sure, and he'd get himself the 'full deal'. All he had to do in his productions was keep innuendos at a minimum, and both conservatives and gay-supporters would be happy.

Plus… he could have personal 'special edition' moments for his hobby…

Yes, that sounded good. Now… to come up with a plan…

Keiji loved the idea so much that even Funabashi finding and subsequently scolding him (painfully) did not so much as faze his decidedly sinister laughter.

* * *

...In case you have a mind just as bad as certain friends of mine... Keiji's hobby is filming fluffy scenes between people that aren't part of a script. Just like when he was hiding in the bushes to film Daisuke in the manga... (he's sort of a voyeur, but only with fluff... I hope) You see, he's a closet mushy romance novel fan... (XP joke) 


	7. A Father's Woe

Disclaimer: DNAngel isn't mine. Hence this is called a fanfiction.

Finally! The last one! Sorry it took so long. >. Hope you wnjoy it!

7. A Father's Woe – Pure, unadulterated humour. (240 words)

* * *

Kosuke did _not_ want to think that the excruciatingly long and painful process of getting Emiko to like Satoshi was for naught. During times like this, however… it took great amounts of optimism and strength not to lose hope.

Daisuke was most definitely _dense_. Like a rock. Perhaps much worse. It was painfully obvious that Satoshi liked him… in fact, Kosuke had even gone so far as to give the Hikari his blessing, _right in front _of his son. And yet… Daisuke _still_ didn't seem to get it, even when Emiko, Daiki, Towa and Wizu did. He didn't notice anything, not even when Emiko tearfully gave a painfully mushy assent.

Did the words "I'm counting on you to take care of Daisuke" and "My Dai-chan really _is_ growing up" not strike _any_ form of suspicion in the red-head's brain?

The current Niwa sort-of-patriarch sighed. If _he_ felt this way, he wondered how _Satoshi_ coped with anything.

Then again… it's not like Satoshi was the brightest crayon in the box when it came to matters like this, either…

_Just because Daisuke isn't as forward about it…_

Kosuke, once again, let out a long-suffering sigh.

Kosuke loved his son; but sometimes, it was just too painful to watch him so innocently oblivious to Satoshi's advances, with the latter self-doubtedly ignorant of Daisuke's own interest.

Somehow, Kosuke felt that this was going to take a long, _long_ time.

He hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Well, that's it for Interludes... Unless I get a strange plot bunny one of these days. In any case, for anyone who's read "Hiri" and are looking for the continuation... I've decided to leave it as a one-shot. It was meant to be a one-shot anyway -- the only reason I've considered to put a part two or anythng was because some of my friends thought it'd work out. Well, most who reviewed agreed with my sentiments of not continuing it; plus... I tried making a sequel and it wasn't up to par. So... yeah. Sorry to those who were expecting a continuation. 


	8. The Bench

"The Bench" – Featuring Riku and Risa

Warning! Fangirlism... :P

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel, SatoDai would be SO irrevocably canon. Totally not innocent kid-safe.

* * *

"I _knew _there was a reason why we wanted them to star in the play…" Riku said, giggling conspirationally with Risa.

Thankfully, the unfortunate pair under study was completely oblivious to the twins' watchful eyes; as well as their half-stifled giggles.

It was an accident, really – how the Harada twins found a perfect vantage point to watch the pair's daily lunch rendezvous. The two girls left class late one day, and were forced to have lunch on the scalding cement bench in the school's small garden.

There were ants in the surrounding area, the bench was inconveniently far from everything, and the cement always doubled the atmosphere's temperature. But… when Riku looked up to sigh at the heavens for their awful luck, she caught a glimpse of red and pale blue, and couldn't help but feel compelled to look.

Frankly, the entertainment of watching the two 'lovebirds' was too cute to pass up. It definitely outweighed the discomfort of eating on The Bench (as it was soon labelled).

And so, a blanket was kept in an empty locker, various insect repellents were dished out liberally, and a small watch was set to alarm exactly ten minutes before the end-of-lunch-bell rang. Soon enough, binoculars were procured; and, of course, much squealing ensued.

"Oh my! Did Daisuke-kun just feed Hiwatari-kun???" Riku squealed excitedly.

"He did! They are _so **cute**_!" A hearty giggle. "I'm glad you let go of him. No offence, but I don't think he's ever looked so cute and hyper and adorable with you…"

A small smile graced Riku's lips. "I'm glad too…"

Girls will be girls, after all, and romance in any form or level (especially those with happy endings) brought them to a warm-hearted happiness.

* * *

Heheh. Just a little bonus. :) I found this on my Religion notebook (that had no notes but had numerous scribbles similar to this fic) 


End file.
